Amnesia
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: Ryoma is talking with his boyfriend over Skype while Fuji is installing a game, but it turns into a sexual game between the two. Warnings: Thrill pair smut!


**Author's Note: This was totally not intended to turn into phone/webcam sex. I wanted to write a reaction fic about Fuji playing Amnesia and Ryoma cracking up at him, but clearly, my muse ran away and kidnapped some smut. Oh well. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Amnesia and Prince of Tennis don't belong to me! **

**Warnings: Smut, thrill pair... **

* * *

><p>Fuji Syuusuke raised an eyebrow at the CD that his kouhai, Ryoma Echizen had given him. In one hand, he held the CD while in the other hand, he held a scrap of paper with a series of numbers in Ryoma's handwriting.<p>

When the prince had handed him the CD, he had practically demanded, "Fuji-senpai, promise me that you will play this game but when you do, you have to be on Skype with me." Fuji was startled by this request, but agreed to it, because after all- who was he to deny his boyfriend something like that?

After placing the CD into his computer and starting up installation, Fuji called Ryoma, who picked up instantly. "Hey, I'm downloading the game now, what's the piece of paper for?"

"It's a serial number for the game. How much longer?" Ryoma sounded oddly impatient and eager.

"Awwww, did my little lover figure out how to create a game? Is it a pornographic game?" Fuji's smile broadened as he imagined the bright red flush that would cover Ryoma's face.

"N-n-NO!" Ryoma was DEFINITELY bright red. "It's an actual game! Just play it."

"Five more minutes." Fuji chuckled. "What is this game?"

"Amnesia: The Dark Descent." The younger boy practically spat out the name through tightly clenched teeth. "Hurry!" If Fuji didn't know better, he would have said that his boyfriend was begging.

"Do you want to have phone sex while this is loading? I'm horny."

"FUJI-SENPAI!"

"Now, now Ryoma, I can't help it if I'm horny… I'm just a teenage boy with hormones after all."

"No, Fuji-senpai. It's bad enough that you get me in the locker rooms. I'm NOT about to-"

"Why do you call me Fuji-senpai?" Fuji's voice had taken a sudden turn that shocked Ryoma.

"Because you're Fuji-senpai?" He was confused.

"But I call you Ryoma… Call me Syuusuke!"

"No."

"Fine then, I won't play this game then. I'll go find Tezuka, I'm sure he-"

At the mention of his boyfriend's ex, Ryoma snapped. "No. Fine. I'll have phone sex with you. You are so insatiable."

"You're just as big as a sex maniac as I am, my dear Ryoma." Fuji was happy. "Actually, can we webcam?"

"FUJI!"

"Closer, but I want you to _scream_ my given name like you do oh so sinfully in the locker rooms." Fuji's voice was now deeper and huskier. Ryoma shivered at the tone, but he would not back down from a challenge.

"Then make me scream your name." Ryoma smirked. "You have to come and get me."

Fuji growled slightly. "I'm going to rip that shirt off that sexy body of yours. I will latch my mouth to every. single. inch. of that golden, sunkissed skin and leave lovebites all over just to show to the world that you are mine. Then when I'm done, I'll finally take your nipple, already so erect, waiting for my mouth, in. I'll bite down on it and suck as hard as I can."

Ryoma, who knew just what Fuji's mouth was capable of, grew hard in an instant. He lifted his shirt over his head and discarded it aside. "I'll run my hand up my body and start playing with the other one- ughn." Ryoma moaned as both of his hands began to pull gently and massage at his nipples.

"Wanting more?" The younger boy heard the rustle of clothes. "Accept now." Fuji hung up and Ryoma had to resist the urge to groan at his tease of a lover, but his computer began ringing. Fuji was video-calling him. Ryoma pressed the accept button and the smiling visage of his evil boyfriend came on the screen.

"What?"

"Watch me." Fuji slowly stood up and Ryoma could see that the other boy was basically naked, with the exception of his boxers hiding his arousal. The tensai turned around to saunter to his bed, swinging his hips slowly and in a way that drove Ryoma insane.

When he reached the bed he slowly turned around and began to shimmy out of his underwear, freeing his erection. "Hello, Ryoma." He _purred_ the other boy's name, which shot a pulse of excitement through the watcher. "Won't you come play with me?" He lay down on the bed and reached over to his nightstand. Reaching into the first drawer, Ryoma expected lube, which Fuji did fish out, but the other object that Fuji grabbed startled Ryoma.

"A vibrator?" Ryoma's voice was shocked.

"Yes my dearest." Fuji sounded amused as he lubed the toy. "It's for the nights where you aren't here… with me~" He patted the empty space next to him on the bed. Ryoma groaned as Fuji turned the vibrator on and ran it down his naked body, circling it around his erect nipples and throwing his beautiful head backwards in a silent moan. He arched his back into the source of pleasure.

Ryoma let out a small groan as his hands twitched. He wanted to touch his boyfriend so badly. His penis was becoming harder and harder with every slight movement Fuji made. Suddenly, Fuji's head started to shake and Ryoma's eyes widened. He had been so fixated on the tensai's pleasure-filled face that he did not realize that he had two fingers deep inside himself and was rocking his hips furiously, trying to get those fingers deeper. "Syuusuke…" Ryoma's mouth went dry and he gulped.

"Ryoma… I need you…" Fuji looked at the camera. His beautiful blue eyes were lidded and he was biting his lower lip, trying to stay quiet.

"Put it in." The younger boy did not hesitate. Fuji did just that, circling the vibrator once around his sensitive hole before slowly inserting the toy. Ryoma could see that the muscle resisted, but with enough force, Fuji finally got the head of the vibrator in. Fuji screamed as the toy breached the hole, arching his back. He began to twitch and writhe on his bed, moaning and whimpering as he finally got the entire toy in him, all 9-inches.

"Ryoma!" Fuji's eyes were wide as the pleasure reached a plateau, almost too much for him to bear. "Ryommmaaaa…."

"Screw yourself with it." Ryoma decided that this was a turn-on, seeing Fuji do everything he told him to.

Fuji's hand wandered down to the end of the toy that was sticking out from his hole and slowly grabbed it. He started to make in and out movements with the toy and consistently moaned. Suddenly, he screamed again and his hand clenched in his white bed sheets. "Shit!"

"Found your prostate?" Ryoma was amused as he slowly stroked his own erection.

"Nnnghhhh." Fuji was too lost to answer. "Ryoma…. Augh!" His other hand had wandered down to his aching length and was now fisting it furiously. "I… I need…. Oh… My… nghh… God!"

"Go faster." Ryoma urged. Fuji did just that, his moans and whimpers increasing in volume.

"Ryoma! Haaa….." The tensai gave a particularly hard thrust and he screamed, arching his back as streams of white cum flew through the air and landed on his chest. "I love you, Ryoma." His breaths were heavy.

He heard breathy moans and grunts coming from his computer and he looked at the monitor to see his boyfriend jacking off. "Syuusuke… Ngh…" Ryoma came a few moments later. Fuji's limp penis twitched at the sight of his boyfriend's pleasure-filled face, head thrown back, golden eyes wide open, darkened with lust and want. "God, Syuu, I need you so much…"

"Come on over~" Fuji sang out, curling up and smiling sexily at the camera. "It's just me tonight." Ryoma was out of his chair and grabbing clothing before Fuji could say anything.

The tensai stood up from the bed and made his way to his computer. "Hey, Ryoma, the ga- oh." The door had already closed. Fuji leaned back and watched as the game finished installing.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: <strong>

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Fuji yelled out, pushing himself back in the chair and almost hitting his laughing boyfriend. "OH MY GOD. OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, RYOMA?"

"This… Is…. Hilarious…" Ryoma was clutching at his midsection.

"FUCKING A NO IT'S NOT." Fuji screamed as he frantically went to town on his keyboard. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOINGGGG!"

"This is Amnesia for you." Ryoma gained enough control to stop laughing.

"I am NEVER PLAYING ANOTHER GAME WITH YOU AGAIN!" Fuji yelped, grabbing for his boyfriend.

"Owowowowow" Ryoma winced at the death grip Fuji had on his arm.

"Sorry." Fuji loosened his grip on his boyfriend as he intently watched the computer screen.

The younger boy leaned over to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, "I can think of one game that you would enjoy playing though…" Fuji paused the game before looking at his boyfriend.

"I think I would like that…" Fuji smirked before pouncing on his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! Feedback is appreciated! <strong>


End file.
